


Feliz Navidad

by KathyG



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: California, Christmas, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a very young Felipe spend his first Christmas with the de la Vegas?  Read this three-chapter pre-Zorro story and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Padre's Request

The de la Vegas trudged wearily into their elegant drawing room. It was late afternoon of December 11, and they had just returned from taking Felipe to every doctor in California, in the hopes of finding one who could cure the servant boy's deafness. To their sorrow, but not their surprise, not one of the doctors they had seen during the last two weeks had been able to do so. 

"Well, Diego, we've done all we can. For now, anyway." Don Alejandro wiped his face with his soft linen handkerchief and glanced out the window. The sunshine poured through the windowpane and formed a square of reflected light on the floor. 

Diego nodded. He gazed at the seven-year-old boy, who stood toying with the ivory piano keys, even though he couldn't hear the musical notes they made. "Father, isn't there an eminent physician in Mexico City you once knew?" 

"Dr. Vasquez?" Don Alejandro inclined his head. " _Si,_ I knew him--I still do. We exchange letters regularly. He's done a study on deaf people, as I recall, and he's treated quite a number of them." 

His son smiled. "With your permission, Father, I'd like to write to him. Tell him about Felipe." 

Don Alejandro laid a hand on Diego's shoulder. " _I'll_ do it. After Epiphany. But don't get your hopes up, son. Dr. Vasquez may not be able to cure Felipe's deafness, either." 

Don Diego nodded. His father was right. As Felipe slowly approached them, Diego smiled at him tenderly. "Felipe, would you tell Maria my father and I are thirsty, _por favor_?" Acquiescing, Felipe scampered out of the room, his woven-leather sandals clicking on the gleaming marble floor. 

Standing erect, as always, with his shoulders held back, Don Alejandro turned to his son. "Diego, Guadalupe Day is tomorrow, and the _posadas_ will be starting soon. Christmas is approaching, and Rafael will be coming to visit us. We need to start getting ready." 

Diego sighed. "Yes. I've been so focused on finding a doctor for Felipe, I've forgotten all about that." 

" _Si._ We both have." The elderly _caballero_ chuckled. "It's fortunate we made and ordered the family's gifts months ago." 

"Yes. And since Rafael's going to join us, we'll need to include his presents with our own." The aged _don_ agreed. 

Don Diego gazed at a painting that hung above the wall over the desk. "Will Señor Spencer return from his vacation soon?" Jonathan Spencer was Diego's tutor. 

His father laughed. "He'll return the day after Epiphany, as he alway does." He paused. "And when he does, you're going to have to work very hard, my son, to catch up on your lessons. You missed a lot of days this year, and you have less than a year, now, to prepare for your studies at Madrid University." 

Don Diego smiled wryly. He certainly did. As an awful thought came to him, the young _caballero_ frowned. "Felipe!" he exclaimed. "What are we going to do about him?" He scratched his head as he spoke. 

"What do you mean?" Don Alejandro furrowed his eyebrows. 

"The other servants will be with their families on Christmas Day." Diego shook his head. "But Felipe won't. He's going to be all alone." 

Don Alejandro glanced toward the foyer. "I've been worried about that, too." He shook his head, concern etching his face. "Christmas is a time to be with family, and poor Felipe has none to spend it with." 

He paused. "Son, we need to go to town anyway. Why don't we visit Padre Bernardo and ask his advice?" 

Don Diego smiled. "Good idea. Are you going to invite Señorita Escalante to spend Christmas Day and Epiphany with us?" 

Don Alejandro nodded. At that moment, a maid brought an ornate silver tray containing two crystal goblets of wine. Don Alejandro took one and Diego took the other. 

**ZZZZZ**

"What to do about Felipe, this Christmas? That's a good question, my son." The elderly priest gazed at the two _caballeros_ , as the three men perched on hard, unyielding pews facing the ambo, where the priest preached his sermons during Mass. The de la Vegas had just come from a brief stop at the Escalante tavern. Felipe had stayed outside so the men could talk privately. 

"Indeed, it is." Don Diego sighed. "Felipe misses his parents terribly. This is his first Christmas without them, and he feels it keenly." He scratched his nose as he spoke. 

Padre Bernardo fingered his rosary for a long moment, pondering their question. "I'm sure he does. And as you said, he does need a family to celebrate with. I had planned to bring him here to spend the holiday season." 

"Is there a problem with that, _Padre_?" Don Alejandro furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'm afraid there is." The _padre_ shook his head. "Lack of room." He shifted his weight. "As you gentlemen know, I couldn't give Felipe a home here at the church because there were too many children here already. That problem will be even greater during the holiday season. As you know, tomorrow is Guadalupe Day, and the first day of the _posadas_ is just five days from now. Most of the church wards who have been placed in apprenticeships or farmed out to local families will be coming here for the holiday season tomorrow, and will stay till the end of Epiphany." 

Father and son frowned. "What do you suggest, then?" Diego asked. 

"I have an idea, if your father approves." 

Glancing at each other, the de la Vegas leaned forward as the priest began to explain. Don Diego beamed at his father, relieved to see the pleased expression on Don Alejandro's face. It might work! 

**ZZZZZ**

Felipe Cortez leaned against the church wall and choked back a silent sob. A breeze ruffled his brown hair, and the smooth _adobe_ bricks pressed his blue-and-white cotton shirt against his back as he squatted on the bare ground. Only that afternoon, at the tavern, Victoria Escalante had reminded him that Christmas was approaching. Since then, he'd been unable to stop thinking about his parents and godparents. If only they could be with him now! He gazed at the crowded vendor stands without really seeing them. His focus was on something else entirely. 

_Christmas won't be no fun without_ mi _mamá and papá,_ he thought. _Or my godparents. Or Rafael!_ Felipe bit his lower lip. _I've never had to celebrate Christmas without my mamá and papá. Never, never, never!_ He gazed down at the wooden rosary dangling from his fingers. His mother had given it to him before she died. 

Paco Lopez, his wife, Alicia, and their nephew, Rafael, had lived on a farm adjoining the one Felipe's father had rented, two miles from San Miguel de Bajio. The two families had always celebrated Christmas and other special events together. They would eat together and spend Christmas Day celebrating. On Guadalupe Day, they would take part in the village festivities. Also, for nine days, Felipe and his best friend, Rafael Lopez, would take part in the _posadas_ in town; as part of the festivities, they would take their turns breaking the _piñata_ and then get their shares of the candy that cascaded on the floor. On Epiphany, Felipe would wake up to find his sandals filled with candy. 

Rubbing his fingers over the smooth, well-worn beads, Felipe thought about the fun he'd had during previous Christmases. He remembered the sweet, delicious taste of the candy he had popped into his mouth...swinging his stick at the _piñata_ as the blindfolded boy had tried to break it...and the clatter the candy had made as it scattered all over the cobblestones in the church _patio_. 

More images filled his mind: laying his woven-leather sandals in front of the doorway on the night before Epiphany, fully expecting the Three Wise Men to stop by and fill them...and the pretty flowers decorating the church as Padre Pablo had officiated the yearly Christmas mass. His previous Christmases had all been joyous occasions. With his loved ones gone, could he ever hope to have a _feliz Navidad_ again? 

_It's gonna be awful lonely!_ Felipe sighed. The cool breeze caressed his cheek, as if to attempt to comfort the grief-stricken boy. 

A hand rested on his shoulder. Turning around, Felipe found the de la Vegas standing behind him. "Are you ready to go home, _amigo_?" Don Diego smiled. The little boy nodded and scrambled to his feet. 

Back at the _hacienda_ , Don Diego reclined in a silk-brocade armchair and drew Felipe into his lap. "My father and I had a serious talk with the _padre_ ," he explained. "We're concerned about you. Christmas is coming up, and we want it to be a happy occasion for our new boy." Felipe nodded, glancing at the polished mahogany highboy that stood behind the blue couch. Maybe soon, Don Alejandro would let him explore its locked drawers again, as he sometimes did. 

Diego kissed the little boy's soft cheek. "Padre Bernardo was going to keep you at the mission during the holidays, but because it's going to be so crowded with other children, he feels he cannot do that. So he has suggested a different arrangement." 

Felipe gazed at the _patrón's_ face with a questioning look on his own. Don Diego smiled affectionately. 

"You're going to stay here at the _hacienda_ throughout the holiday season, Felipe. And on Christmas Day and Epiphany, my father and I are going to stand in as your parents--as substitute guardians." Diego paused, tracing the outline of the boy's face with his fingertips. "On those two days, you'll still sleep with the Gomezes, and you'll eat breakfast and supper in the kitchen as you normally do. But when we have Christmas dinner-- _and_ Epiphany dinner, on January 6th--you will eat with us instead of in the kitchen. All the other servants will be eating elsewhere, you see, so you would be all alone, and we don't want that." 

Diego paused. "Also, you will open your presents with us on Christmas morning and the morning of Epiphany. That will be the arrangement every year, for as long as you work for us." He paused. "You see, _amigo,_ we not only exchange gifts on January 6, we also exchange them on Christmas morning. That's been our custom ever since before I was born. Since you're going to celebrate with us, Felipe, you're going to share in that custom." 

Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "Victoria Escalante is going to eat with us, too, _amigo,_ on those two days. I asked her today." 

A broad smile spread across Felipe's face. That would be wonderful! At least, Christmas wouldn't be so lonely that way. And to receive presents twice--on Christmas Day as well as Epiphany! He hugged Don Diego tightly. 

Laughing, Diego clasped Felipe to his chest, then disengaged the little boy's grip around his neck. " _De nada,_ my friend. As I said, we want you to have a _feliz Navidad_. A truly happy one." He paused. "And don't forget—Guadalupe Day is tomorrow, and it's only a few more days, now, until the first _posada_ is held. So we're going to be quite busy for the next few weeks. Oh, and remember this, too: my cousin Rafael is coming to spend the holidays. He will eat dinner with us, as well as Señorita Escalante. We normally have dinner in the evenings, at suppertime, but on days like Christmas and Epiphany, we have it at lunchtime." 

Felipe bounced up and down on Diego's thighs. He had met Don Rafael the month before, when the gentleman had come from Santa Barbara to visit; it would be wonderful to have him come back. _I can't wait,_ he thought. _Hurry up,_ posada _! Hurry up, Guadalupe Day! Hurry up, Christmas Day! Hurry up, Epiphany!_

Don Diego winced and restrained the boy. "All right, Felipe, enough! You're hurting my poor legs." Contrite, Felipe ceased bouncing. "That's all right. Just be gentle." Diego rubbed his left leg. " _Amigo,_ listen to me. I've got to talk to my father about something, so why don't you run along? Stay close by in case one of us needs you." Nodding, Felipe slid off the _caballero's_ lap. 

In the front garden, the little boy pretended to fence. Until he'd met the de la Vegas, he had never seen swordsmanship; since he'd started working for the de la Vegas, he had seen it done twice. Felipe was fascinated by the practice, and by the stories Don Alejandro often told him of great swordsmen he knew of. 

_When I grow up, I'm goin' to learn to fence,_ he thought. 

At last, exhausted, the servant boy plopped into one of the wicket chairs surrounding the round table that stood outside. For a long moment, he just slouched there. Without realizing it, he inserted his finger into his mouth, then pulled it out. Only babies did that sort of thing, Don Diego and Don Alejandro said. 

_Mommy and Papá never said I couldn't suck my finger,_ Felipe thought ruefully. He gazed up at the gathering gray clouds overhead. _It's awful cloudy. Maybe it'll rain. It rained a lot at home. It rained last Christmas, too. It was nice on Epiphany, though._

Memories of last year's Christmas filled his mind... 

_"Felipe, it's bedtime." Consuela Cortez bent over the boy and touched his shoulder, as he squatted in a corner of the wattle-and-daub hut, playing with a twig he had found outside._

_All evening, since doing his barn chores, the six-year-old boy had sat cross-legged in that spot, getting up only to pray the rosary with his mother. He usually sat quietly in the corner when his father was home. Felipe didn't dare chatter or move around at those times; he might accidentally make his papá angry, and then his papá would get violent. It was the night before Epiphany, and this night, of all nights, just_ had _to go well!_

_"Si, Mamá."_

_Felipe jumped to his feet and loped toward the other corner, where the rolled-up sleeping mats leaned against the wall. Silently, he unrolled his reed mat and spread it on the hard-packed dirt floor. He removed his white cotton shirt, his matching cotton trousers, and his wool sash, and hung them up on nails. He had already set his sandals on the hard-packed dirt floor underneath those nails, as usual. Now he shoved the sandals directly under his dangling clothes._

_"Mijo."_

_The little boy whirled around. His mother gazed at him with an amused expression etched on her face. Next to her, Juan crouched on a reed sitting mat, gulping the rest of his pulque. The flames dancing in the firepit made flickering beams of light on the walls. Consuela had draped her yellow woolen shawl around her shoulders; their edges trailed on the floor as she leaned forward._

_"Felipe, hijo mio, aren't you forgettin' somethin'?"_

_Felipe giggled. He sure had--his sandals! He picked them up, trotted across the one-room hut, and laid them in front of the doorway. The reed hanging dangled as it always did at night. Overhead, the thick thatch of straw that formed the roof rested on the low ceiling's rafters._

_"The Three Wise Men won't know where to find your sandals if you don't put 'em in the doorway, my son." Laughing, his mother rose to her feet and kissed Felipe on his soft cheek. "Buenos noches, niño."_

_"Buenos noches, Mommy. Buenos noches, Papá." Juan grunted a response._

_With a broad smile, Felipe lay huddled on his mat and said his bedtime prayers. He could hardly wait for morning to come!..._

Intense grief surged in the boy's heart. _Mommy!_ his heart cried out. _Papá!_

Trembling, he snuffled. His mother would never again sing him to sleep when he had a bad dream. His godfather would never again tell him a story or play him a song on his mandolin. The two families would never again take their boys to the _posadas_ or the Guadalupe _fiestas_ , nor would they attend Christmas mass together. Felipe would never again get to share his candy with his mother. 

For a long moment, he bit his trembling lip. Silently, he prayed that he wouldn't start crying. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a _caballero_ stroll through the gate. He whirled around, ready to escort the visitor to his _patróns_ , then froze. The visiting _caballero_ was Don Diego's cousin, Rafael! 

Smiling broadly, Felipe raced toward the visiting _don_ , who laughed and hugged him tightly. " _Buenos tardes,_ Felipe!" He ruffled the boy's brown hair. "I just thought I'd surprise you all by arriving early. Tell me, are my uncle and cousin home?" Felipe nodded. 

Don Rafael furrowed his eyes in concern. "You've been crying, _amigo_." Felipe glanced at the bare ground and nodded. Cupping his fingers under Felipe's chin, Rafael drew the little boy's face upward till it faced his. "Want to tell me about it? I've have some experience as of late, struggling with tears myself." 

For a long moment, Felipe hesitated. Then, with signs, he explained to Don Rafael the sorrow he felt that his loved ones weren't going to be with him for Christmas. 

Nodding, Don Rafael led the boy toward the table. Perching on the hard, unyielding bench, he drew Felipe onto his lap. "Felipe, a long time ago, my father told me that the first Christmas after a loved one's death is always the hardest." 

He traced the boy's face with his index finger. "I never really understood what that meant till now, because I'd never lost someone I loved before. I do understand now--all too well. What makes it worse for me is that not only is my own papá dead, I can't even be with my mother or older brother this Christmas. And because of that, I'm feeling very lonely. As I suspect you are." 

Felipe smiled ruefully. That was just how he felt. 

The young, bearded _don_ sighed. Sadness filled his eyes. "We managed to comfort ourselves and each other when I visited this _hacienda_ last month, didn't we?" Felipe nodded agreement. They had. "We'll just have to try very hard to do that again, during this visit. Let's see what you and I can do, to make this Christmas joyous in spite of our grief. How's that?" Felipe acquiesced. 

Don Rafael gave him a little shove; Felipe slid off the gentleman's lap. "All right, Felipe, now let's go inside. I'm eager to see Uncle Alejandro and Cousin Diego." Rafael took the boy's hand as he spoke. 

A few minutes later, in the foyer, Don Alejandro and Diego took turns embracing the young man while Felipe watched. Servants were in the process of taking Don Rafael's bags to his guestroom. "This is a most welcome surprise, nephew!" Don Alejandro laughed. "It's fortunate you did not time your surprise early arrival any sooner, or you would have come to an empty house. Diego, Felipe, and I only just got back today." 

Don Rafael nodded. "Did you find a doctor to cure Felipe's deafness?" Sighing, his uncle shook his head. 

"Rafael, on Padre Bernardo's advice, Diego and I are going to stand in as guardians for Felipe this Christmas. On Christmas Day and Epiphany." He folded his arms across his chest and glanced down at the servant boy. 

Diego agreed. "On those two days, Felipe's going to eat dinner with us and open his gifts when we do. We're hoping that'll make his first Christmas here less lonely and sorrowful. We're going to do this for him every year, for as long as he works for us." He smiled affectionately at the boy as he spoke. 

Don Rafael concurred. "I'm sure that'll help. I've suggested to him already that we comfort each other as we did last month." 

"Excellent idea, nephew." Don Alejandro patted the young man's shoulder. "That will help ease your grief. For both of you." The aged _don_ sighed. "It will ease mine, too, I trust. I miss your father terribly. We're all in grief, and we all need comforting this holiday season." 

He smiled at Felipe as he spoke. Don Diego put his arm around Felipe's shoulder and hugged the boy to his side. The little boy smiled wanly. 

The three men suddenly looked startled. Felipe turned around just in time to see the butler approach the front door. A second later, he waved the _padre_ into the drawing room. 

"Padre Bernardo!" Don Alejandro shook his hand, then gestured toward the couch. "Won't you have a seat?" 

The priest shook his head. " _Gracias,_ but no. I can only stay a minute." He acknowledged Rafael. "It's good to see you again, my son. Did you just get here?" Nodding, the young _don_ inserted the fingers of his left hand into his silk vest pocket. 

Padre Bernardo cleared his throat. "I've got rounds to make, so I'll come right to the point. I'm having considerable trouble finding people to host this year's _posadas_. Everyone I've talked to has begged off, saying they're too busy or they've got an emergency that won't let them do it. Señorita Escalante will host the final _posada_ on Christmas Eve, but I need someone to host the others." 

The de la Vegas frowned at each other. Felipe gazed up at the _padre_ , who smiled down at him before looking back at the de la Vegas. 

"Would you gentlemen be willing to host the first eight?" 

Don Diego glanced down at the little boy, then at Rafael. "You know, Father, this might be just the medicine Felipe and Rafael need. They're both in grief, as you know." He clasped his hands behind his back. 

Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "Nephew, would you be willing to help with the preparations?" 

Don Rafael smiled. "Yes." 

The by-now-familiar surge of grief welled up in Felipe's heart again. Without his family to help him celebrate it, he wasn't at all sure he could enjoy it. Seeing the little boy's morose expression, Don Diego knelt before him and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"You know, Felipe, these other orphans are in the same predicament as you." He brushed the boy's brown hair out of his eyes. "They don't have any loved ones to celebrate Christmas with, either. What's more, some of them are having to spend their first Christmas without their parents, same as you are. Imagine how they must be feeling! You can help there, _amigo_ ; you know first-hand what they're going through. You can help us make a _feliz Navidad_ for them." 

Felipe silently accepted. With an approving smile, Don Rafael put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "We'll both do all we can to help, Felipe. Both of us. As Diego said, it'll be good medicine, and I need a dose of it as much as you do." 

Felipe stared up at him, puzzled. With gestures, the boy asked if the medicine would taste bad. He hated the foul-tasting potions his mother had made him swallow when sick. Don Rafael chuckled. 

"No, Felipe, not _that_ kind of medicine." He knelt in front of the servant boy. "The medicine Don Diego was talking about cannot be swallowed as a powder or potion. It's a very different kind of cure for a very different kind of sickness. You and I are very sad, Felipe; you miss your parents and I miss my father. Our hearts--our souls--are sick, and have been for months now; it will take time for them to heal. The medicine Diego's talking about is helping someone else. Knowing that we've made someone else's Christmas merrier will make _us_ feel better. Happier. That's the kind of medicine Diego was talking about." 

Don Diego nodded agreement. "And just the fun of participating in the celebrations will also help, Felipe. Rafael used to really enjoy the _posadas_ when he was a boy, and I know he will enjoy helping host these upcoming ones." 

Don Rafael chuckled. "My favorite part of the _posada_ was always breaking the _piñata_ ," he told Felipe, who smiled. 

Diego laughed. "It was my favorite part, too." He paused. "However, my parents saw to it that Christmas be a time of celebrating the birth of our Lord." He glanced at Don Alejandro. "Father, here, was always concerned that I understand the true meaning of Christmas. He never failed to help someone who needed it, or to enlist my aid in doing so. He set me a great example in that respect, as did my mother." 

The priest nodded. "He certainly did. And for that, I commend him." Bending over, he cupped his hands under Felipe's chin. " _Amigo,_ will you help us make this year's _posadas_ merry for the orphans I'll be bringing here?" Felipe acquiesced. 

" _Gracias,_ my son! I knew I could count on you." The priest patted his cheek, then made the sign of the cross on the boy's forehead. "Will you all take part in tomorrow's festivities?" The de la Vegas nodded; watching them, Felipe followed suit. 

"Good. Uh, one more thing." Padre Bernardo knelt in front of the little boy. "Felipe, the boy who was going to serve at the altar tomorrow is being disciplined, so I need someone to take his place. Will you act as my altar boy during Mass, in the morning?" Felipe nodded. 

"Good. Come to the church an hour early so you can rehearse your duties." Patting Felipe's cheek, the priest rose to his feet. "I'll see you all tomorrow, then." With a smile, he lumbered out the front door. 

Don Alejandro glanced at his gold timepiece. "Well, everyone, we've got much work to do and only five days to do it. And that doesn't even count getting ready for tomorrow's celebration. So let's get started, shall we?" He glanced down at the little boy. "First, I've got to give the servants their orders. Felipe, you come with me; that includes you." 

As the aged _don_ strode toward the kitchen, Felipe trotted after him. Silently, the little boy wondered what the days and weeks ahead were going to hold. Would this medicine really help to heal his grieving heart? Or Don Rafael's?


	2. The Guadalupe Day Fiesta

Felipe wrapped his brown woolen _poncho_ tightly around him as an extra-large raindrop splattered on his nose. His wide-brimmed straw _sombrero_ rested lightly on his head. The servant boy had awakened at dawn with an joyous excitement rising in his heart. He had served twice as altar boy since the de la Vegas had hired him, and he'd enjoyed it both times. Moreover, the Guadalupe Day _fiesta_ would follow the special mass, and _fiestas_ were always fun, especially now that Felipe could take communion with the others. (Padre Bernardo had let him begin doing so the previous month.) 

Felipe scowled up at the low gray clouds spanning the sky from horizon to horizon. Cold raindrops splattered his face. _I wish the rain would stop!_ he thought. 

Next to him, the driver halted the horses. The carriage stopped in front of the church. 

Felipe slid off the driver's seat and opened the carriage door. When Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Don Rafael descended onto the bare, muddy ground, Felipe closed the door. The driver drove off. 

Felipe admired the crowd of _caballeros, doñas,_ and peasants milling around the _plaza_. Little boys wearing velvet outfits with silk lace collars and lace-edged sleeves, and little girls wearing silk or satin dresses and bonnets, milled around with their parents, as did the more roughly-clad children of farmers, _vaqueros,_ and villagers. _Niñeras_ accompanied the children of the assembled _caballeros_ ; Felipe knew it was their job to take care of those children. (Diego had told the little boy tales about his own _niñera_ , who had looked after him till he was a teenager.) His fellow servants had arrived earlier; he knew they were probably seated in the back rows, even though the service wouldn't start for a while yet. Normally, Felipe would sit with them, but today would not be one of those times. 

He glanced up at his _patróns_. All three de la Vegas had dressed in their best. Don Alejandro wore a grayish-blue frockcoat, a dark-blue silk vest, and a snow-white ruffled silk shirt. Don Diego exhibited a bright-blue tailcoat and a blue silk cravat. And Don Rafael had donned a brown frockcoat, a tan velvet vest, and a brown silk cravat. Diego and Rafael wore ruffled, bleached linen shirts, finely-woven. As always, the three gentlemen stood up straight and held their shoulders back. Because it was raining, they had donned capes and top hats. 

Don Alejandro's eyes twinkled as he gazed down at Felipe. "Well, _amigo,_ you're going to have fun today." He ruffled the little boy's brown hair as he spoke, tilted the boy's _sombrero_ to further shield his face from the rain, then bent over to straighten Felipe's rumpled _poncho_. "There! Now you look fine." He patted Felipe's shoulder, then marched toward the church with Rafael in tow. Hanging back, Don Diego greeted another _caballero_. 

For a long moment, Felipe admired the puppet booth, the bouquets of flowers decorating the walls of the buildings, the paper lanterns strung from building to building, and the red, green, and orange streamers hanging from roofs and awnings. A cool breeze caressed his face. 

As the servant boy scanned the _plaza_ , taking in the sights, his stomach started to itch. Felipe lifted his _poncho_ to scratch it. _This is going to be fun!_ he thought. 

A vicious shove sent him face-down in the mud. For a moment, the stunned little boy just lay there. When he rolled over, he saw another boy standing above him, laughing. Pug-nosed, the boy wore a dark-blue cotton shirt and a pair of white trousers. 

Outraged, Felipe scrambled to his feet, his _sombrero_ now dangling down his back. He clenched his fists and glared at the other boy. How could that boy be so mean?! 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The boy pointed at Felipe's clothes. "Now you are muddy! Padre Bernardo will never let a muddy boy serve at his altar!" He glared fiercely at Felipe. "Now maybe he'll let me be altar boy! I was supposed to be, not you!" Without awaiting a response, the boy darted around the back of the church. 

Felipe stared down at his clothes in shock. Blotches of mud stained his _poncho_ and trousers. He lifted his _poncho_ to gape at his muddied shirt. 

_What am I gonna do?_ he wondered. _Now I can't be altar boy!_ He touched his cheek; soft mud encrusted it. 

A hand rested on his shoulder; he whirled around to see Don Diego and Padre Bernardo. The priest's rosary dangled down the front of his brown woolen habit; a grim expression etched his normally-cheery face. "I saw what happened, my son," the priest said, "and I heard what Paquito said. Don't worry, Felipe. You _will_ serve at my altar; I will not allow Paquito to decide otherwise." He laid a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Come with me, and I'll get you cleaned up." 

"I'll be in the sanctuary," Don Diego told the _padre_. With an encouraging smile at Felipe, he pivoted to follow his father and cousin into the church, removing his coal-black top hat as he approached the entrance. 

Felipe followed Padre Bernardo around the whitewashed building and entered from the back. In the hall, the priest stopped a servant and gave him orders Felipe couldn't hear. The _padre_ then led the little boy into a guest bedroom. 

Within minutes, two servants carried a sloshing wooden bathtub into the room. "Felipe, you'll have to hurry." Padre Bernardo untied the boy's sash for him as he spoke. "You only have a few minutes to bathe, so don't dawdle in the tub. You still need to rehearse your duties before the mass begins, and there won't be much time, now, to do that. I'll get you some clean clothes and have the mission laundress wash your soiled ones; they will be clean and dry before the _fiesta_ is over." 

Smiling his thanks, Felipe removed his clothes and lowered himself into the frigid bathwater. The _padre_ wrapped the dirty clothes in a piece of cloth and left the room. 

Felipe would have liked to play in the water, but he did yearn to serve at the altar, so he had to do as he was told. Obediently, he scrubbed every speck of mud off his body. As he climbed out of the bathtub and dried himself with the towel the priest had left for his use, Padre Bernardo returned with Paquito in tow. The boy carried a clean set of clothes in his arms. 

Hastily, Felipe wrapped the towel around his loins. Despite his efforts not to, he shivered. The floor's stone tiles felt ice-cold to his bare feet. 

"Paquito, since you so unkindly muddied Felipe's clothes, you will provide him with your clean ones until his own are dry." Pursing his lips, Paquito tossed his white shirt and trousers on the bed. He did not look at Felipe. 

Padre Benardo grasped the boy's arm and wagged his finger. "Paquito, you know I don't like to punish any boy, but sometimes I have to, you know. I have had to discipline you repeatedly since you and your sister came to live here. If you don't like it, then you must learn to behave yourself and treat the other children with kindness." He paused; Paquito stared at the light-beige wall behind him. "If you wish to be my altar boy, you must first be a good boy. Not a boy who bullies and torments others. Felipe is taking your place because you pinched and tormented Rosita the other day." Paquito glared at the floor. 

Fingering his beads, the _padre_ turned to Felipe. "My son, I know you don't need me to tell you this, but that goes for you, too. I expect all my altar boys to behave themselves, do as they're told, and be kind to others." Felipe nodded his acquiescence. "All right. Just hold on, and I'll get you some suitable vestments." He led Paquito out. 

When Padre Bernardo returned, carrying Felipe's vestments, Felipe noticed that the priest had changed into the shimmering white vestments he himself would wear while conducting Mass. Minutes later, fully dressed in his altar-boy outfit, Felipe followed the _padre_ into the now-empty sanctuary. Until the service began, he rehearsed his altar-boy tasks. To his relief and the _padre's_ , he remembered them perfectly. 

Just before the congregation filed in, Felipe lit the candles under Padre Bernardo's supervision. He laid the snow-white altar cloth on the altar and the Bible on the ambo, where the _padre_ would preach. Silently, he made the sign of the cross and prayed that he would not drop the special bread or wine. The golden statue of Mary that hung suspended above the altar smiled down on the nervous altar boy. 

To his relief, the Guadalupe Day mass went well. Dressed in his glistening snow-white vestments, Felipe stood in front of the priest and held the heavy prayer book before him; arms outstretched, Padre Bernardo recited the prayers out loud. Felipe gripped the book's hard leather bindings against his chest, silently praying that it wouldn't slip out of his hands. Even though he could neither hear the sermon nor read the _padre's_ lips from where he stood, he knew that Padre Bernardo was talking about the Virgin of Guadalupe's appearance to Juan Diego, and telling the congregation to renew their efforts to be true workers for Christ. His own Padre Pablo had preached the same message every year, on that day. 

_I wish Padre Pablo was here,_ he thought. _I wish he could see me now!_ A pang stung his heart; he took a deep breath. To his relief, the threatened sobs subsided. 

When it was time to take the Eucharist, Felipe held the plate containing the special bread under the priest's chin while the _padre_ ate his share. Padre Bernardo then held the goblet of wine to his lips and took a swallow. Afterward, the little boy held up the plate for the members of the congregation as they filed up, one by one, to take their shares of the bread and wine. 

Don Diego smiled down at Felipe proudly and encouragingly when it was his turn, as did Don Rafael. Don Alejandro patted his shoulder and whispered, "You're doing a good job, Felipe." 

When every member of the congregation had partaken of the Lord's Supper, Felipe ate and drank his share. A few minutes later, the worshippers lined up for the procession. One by one, they took lit candles and roses. 

As Felipe trotted next to the priest, carrying his own candle, Padre Bernardo led the crowd of people out the church's front door and around the edge of the _plaza_. To the little boy's delight, the rain had stopped and the sun had come out. The rainclouds formed a gray wall south of them; overhead, wisps of clouds hung here and there in the blue sky. 

"'Good morning, white dove.'" The words of the familiar song rang in Felipe's head, as he gripped the dripping white candle in front of his chest. Silently, he mouthed the words echoing in his mind's ear. He had sung it every year, during other Guadalupe Day _fiestas_. 

_Good morning, white dove._

_Today, I come to greet thee,_

_Greeting thy beauty in your celestial reign,_

_In your celestial reign._

The procession came to a standstill in front of a shrine next to the church wall. It had been built by volunteers the day before. One by one, each participant inserted his candle into a sconce and laid his rose next to it. Soon, little flickering flames atop snow-white candles dotted the shrine, now covered with roses. The roses, Felipe knew, stood for the ones Juan Diego had picked on the Hill of Tepeyec, to prove to the bishop that the vision really had occurred. 

Felipe smiled. _This is fun!_ he thought. He tilted his face upward to get the full force of the cool breeze caressing his soft cheeks. How good it felt! 

When the procession had ended, Felipe silently followed Padre Bernardo back to the guest bedroom to remove the vestments. "Well, Felipe, you did a fine job." With an approving smile, the elderly priest patted the boy's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." Felipe's heart leaped at the words of praise. 

While Felipe donned Paquito's outfit, the _padre_ folded the altar-boy vestments and clasped them against his chest. "When the Angelus bell rings this evening, come back to this room to get your clothes." The priest patted his shoulder again. "They will be dry by then." 

Smiling his thanks, Felipe raced out the back entrance and around the church, swinging his _sombrero_ by the string. For a moment, he stood silently and watched the gaily-colored streamers dancing merrily in the breeze. 

Vendors awaited buyers in their stalls. Some people were playing cards, and some were gathered in a cluster, watching a cockfight. Most of the celebrators just milled around and talked. 

The smell of roast beef and chicken, of _tamales, enchiladas,_ and _tacos_ wafted toward his nose. His mouth grew moist with saliva. _I'm hungry!_ he thought. _Where's Don Diego? There he is!_

The de la Vegas stood on the tavern porch, chatting with Señorita Escalante. They had shed their capes, the little boy noticed. 

Felipe raced toward them. Don Diego lifted him in the air and hugged him tightly. "Well done, Felipe! You did an excellent job of serving at the altar." He smiled. "I'm _so_ proud of you." 

"You certainly did, my boy." Don Alejandro patted Felipe's shoulder. Don Rafael agreed. 

Grinning, Felipe opened and closed his mouth, pantomiming the act of inserting food between his lips. "All right, Felipe." With a chuckle, Don Diego set him down on the porch and plopped Felipe's _sombrero_ on his head. "We'll get ourselves something to eat. I'm hungry, too." He turned to the others. "You coming, Father? Rafael?" 

Don Alejandro shook his head. "Not yet, Diego. Soon." 

"I will, shortly." Don Rafael glanced at Victoria. 

Diego led Felipe toward the nearest vendor stall. The savory, spicy smell of beef _tamales_ made Felipe's mouth water. Diego ordered two _tamales_ , one for Felipe and another for himself. When they returned to the tavern, Victoria served them glasses of lemonade. 

The next several hours just flew by. The little boy and the other children watched as a puppeteer enacted the story of Juan Diego and the Virgin of Guadalupe with puppets. Afterward, Felipe stayed close to the de la Vegas while the other children played in the fenced-in yard next to the church. 

Once, the _alcalde_ stood on the platform and made a speech about Guadalupe Day. A fidgety Felipe perched on Diego's shoulder to read the _alcalde's_ lips. Silently, he prayed that the _alcalde_ would soon stop talking. He wanted to play! 

After the _alcalde's_ speech, the de la Vegas and Victoria took turns playing with Felipe and telling him Christmas stories. All the while, the little boy ate a myriad of candies and other snacks sold by vendors. Later, he knew, there would be dancing, a brilliant fireworks display, a play, and a candlelight vigil next to the shrine. 

At last, Felipe noticed the people around him pausing to look upward. Following their gaze, Felipe saw the church bell swinging from side to side. The now-golden sun, he noticed, hung just above the horizon. 

_It's the Angelus,_ the little boy thought. _It was the Angelus when we came here, and now it is again. That means my clothes are dry!_

Felipe raced into the church and down the aisle toward the altar. He rushed into the hall, where he encountered the servant whom the priest had spoken to that morning. "Your clothes are clean and dry now, Felipe." The servant pointed down the hall. "They're in the same room where you bathed this morning. The de la Vegas left their capes in the sanctuary; I'll go get them while you change clothes. The night chill will be here soon." 

Felipe shyly smiled his thanks, then hurried around the corner and toward the guest bedroom. Up and down the corridor, some of the dull-red pine doors stood wide open. 

As Felipe approached his own door, it slowly swung outward. Felipe halted to see who was inside. A dark-brown thatch of hair slid out, followed by a pug nose and a yellow woolen _poncho_ draping a skinny frame. It was Paquito! 

In a flash, Felipe slid behind another door to hide. _That boy is mean!_ he thought. _I don't want to see him!_ Hot rage surged in his heart. In the fun of celebrating Guadalupe Day, he had completely forgotten about Paquito. 

After a long moment, Felipe peeked around the door. Paquito had disappeared. Relieved, Felipe trotted toward the bedroom door and skipped inside. 

To his delight, he found his now-tidy clothes folded neatly on the bed. He pulled off the shirt and trousers Padre Bernardo had made Paquito loan him. He couldn't wait to return to the _fiesta_. 

As he lifted up his homespun cotton trousers by the waist, a chunk of soft bread fell out and landed on the bed. Felipe froze, and his mouth dropped open. For a long moment, he stared down at it in horror. It was the Host! Gulping silently, Felipe made the sign of the cross. 

_Paquito did it!_ the little boy thought. _I know he did! And now he's going to tell Padre Bernardo and Don Diego and Don Alejandro that_ I _stole the special bread._ He shuddered at the prospect. _But I didn't! I'd never steal! Never!_

Felipe knew he was in real trouble. Stealing the Eucharist bread was a serious offense. If the priest and the de la Vegas thought Felipe had committed such a theft, his punishment would be swift and severe. He had to act quickly! 

_I'll take it to Padre Bernardo's room,_ he decided. Maybe if he just left it there, nothing would happen. 

Grasping the bread in his right hand, Felipe approached the door. As he tiptoed through the threshold into the hallway, he saw Paquito disappear around the corner. Felipe followed him down the hall, careful to keep a distance between himself and the other boy. 

Paquito opened the door of Padre Bernardo's study and slipped inside. Felipe hurried toward that door and peered at the other boy. With his back to Felipe, Paquito opened a desk drawer and removed a chunk of Eucharist bread. 

Fresh rage swept through Felipe, making him tremble. _The special bread!_ he thought. _How_ dare _he?!_

He rushed into the study and pounced on Paquito. The enraged boy twisted loose and shoved Felipe against the green _adobe_ wall. As Felipe wiped his face, Padre Bernardo appeared in the doorway, carrying three folded capes and once more wearing his woolen habit. He froze at the sight of the two boys. 

"What's going on here?" Striding toward the desk, the elderly priest shifted his stern gaze from Paquito to Felipe. 

"Felipe was trying to steal the Host, _Padre_." Paquito laid the special bread on the desk. "I saw him." 

Felipe whirled toward the priest and shook his head vigorously. With trembling hands, the little boy handed Padre Bernardo the Host he had found in his trousers. He pointed at the bread, then at Paquito. 

"No, no! It _was_ Felipe! I saw him!" Paquito glared at the other boy. "He came here and stole some and put it in his clothes. Then he came back to steal more! See, he had it in his hand!" 

"All right, enough!" Padre Bernardo held up his hand. "This is a serious accusation, Paquito, and I must hear him out. Felipe, tell me what happened." He laid the capes on the bed as he spoke. 

Paquito thrust his lower lip out, but did not speak. With shaking hands, Felipe described the sequence of events, from seeing Paquito leaving his guest room, to discovering Paquito stealing the special bread and his own effort to stop him. 

At that moment, the servant whom Felipe had encountered earlier stepped into the room. "It's true, _Padre_." The servant frowned at Paquito. "I saw Paquito enter the guest room before Felipe arrived; he had something hidden under his _poncho_. When he came out, whatever he was hiding was gone. I thought nothing of it till I came down this hall and heard you and the boys talking." 

Paquito's face had grown pale as the servant spoke. Biting his lower lip, he hung his head. With a sigh, Padre Bernardo patted Felipe's shoulder reassuringly, then looked at Paquito sternly. 

"Paquito, tell the truth. Did you steal the Host?" The boy nodded, still gazing at the stone tiles at his feet. "And did you try to set up Felipe, to make it look as if he had done it?" 

Another nod. Padre Bernardo shook his head, a mixture of sadness and anger etching his face. He fingered his beads as he stood in thought. 

"Then I must punish you again." The priest cupped his fingertips under the sullen boy's chin and raised his head till his eyes met Padre Bernardo's. "You have committed two serious offences, Paquito. Not only did you steal the Host--a grave wrong in itself--you tried to pin your wrong on an innocent boy. I'm going to be hard-pressed to decide on a suitable punishment for you." 

"All right, throw me out!" Paquito glared at Felipe, then at the priest. "I suppose that's what you're gonna do." He crossed his arms. 

Padre Bernardo shook his head. "No, I'm not going to throw you out, but I _am_ going to spend some time deciding what kind of discipline is in order here." He pursed his lips. "In the meantime, you're going to stay in your room till morning, without supper. You may not participate in the evening festivities. And--" The priest paused to glance at Felipe. "I think an apology to Felipe, here, is in order." He wagged his finger as he spoke. 

A mean gladness rushed through Felipe's heart. This served Paquito right! 

Paquito slowly approached Felipe. "I'm sorry I tried to get you in trouble." Felipe nodded, then glanced at the priest. Padre Bernardo nodded his approval. 

"I'll decide, tomorrow, if I will let you go to the _posadas_ or not." Padre Bernardo opened the drawer and set the two chunks of bread inside. "By all rights, I should make you stay here and work instead of participating in the fun. However, there's your sister to consider; I know she would be unhappy if you stayed behind. I will have to pray hard, to decide what to do." 

Hanging his head, Paquito trudged out the door. The kind priest patted Felipe's cheek. " _Amigo,_ I need you to pray that Paquito will learn his lesson. Will you do that?" Felipe nodded. 

"Good boy. We both will. Paquito has a lot of bitterness in his heart." 

Another servant entered with a brand to light the candles. The priest glanced out the shuttered window; the sky had turned dark. "Well, Felipe, suppose you and I go back outside? There's still a _fiesta_ to enjoy, you know!" His eyes twinkled as he handed the capes to Felipe. "Remember, too, this is just the beginning. The _posadas_ start a few days from now." 

Grinning, Felipe trotted at Padre Bernardo's side as the two of them returned to the _plaza_. Don Diego swung the little boy up in his arms as Felipe clutched the capes in the crook of his left arm. The handsome young _caballero_ carried him on his thigh toward the tavern, where Diego's father and cousin sat at a table. Victoria waited with a lemonade pitcher. Once there, Felipe handed his _patróns_ their capes. 

The evening festivities went smoothly. First, as the _padre_ lit some replacement candles in the shrine, the people assembled and prayed. Following that moment, they returned to the _plaza_ to dance. 

Don Diego waltzed with Victoria. Don Rafael danced with some _señoritas_ , and Don Alejandro cavorted with several widows. Meanwhile, Felipe danced by himself. His late mother and his kindly godfather had taught him a number of lively folk dances in San Miguel, and to his delight, he remembered them all. All the while, the paper lanterns, now lit, swung in the cool breeze, emitting red and green glows. 

Finally, the people entered the tavern. It was time for the play to begin. Felipe sat in the front row of chairs with the de la Vegas so he'd be able to read the actors' lips. 

As the puppet show had been, the play was about the appearance of the Virgin of Guadalupe to Juan Diego. While Felipe watched, entranced, a woman wearing a blue robe appeared in front of the peasant man and ordered him to tell the bishop to build her a church. 

Felipe knew the story well; his mother, former priest, and godparents had told it to him countless times. On the Virgin's orders, Juan Diego had gone to the bishop to relay her message, and the bishop had said he wanted proof of the visitation. So Juan Diego had relayed the bishop's response to the Virgin, and she had instructed him to pick roses off the Hill of Tepeyec and take them to the bishop. 

In the play, that same scenario was re-enacted. "Juan Diego" carried the roses in his _tilma_ to the "bishop." As they tumbled onto the floor, the "bishop" gasped and crossed himself. A painting of the Virgin, dressed in the familiar blue robe, had miraculously appeared on "Juan Diego's" _tilma_! 

When the play drew to a close, a sleepy Felipe yawned as he followed Don Diego out the door. The next and final event would be the brilliant fireworks display. From the moment it started till it ended, Felipe had to fight to stay awake, because he didn't want to miss it. 

_It's so pretty!_ he thought, yawning. _I love it!_ He rubbed his eyes in an effort to force them to stay open. 

When the last firework had exploded and dissipated against the background of the twinkling stars, Don Alejandro patted his son's shoulder. "Well, it's time to go home, Diego. You and Rafael wait here with Felipe; I'll tell the driver to bring the carriage around." His eyes twinkled at the little boy. "Felipe will ride in the back with us tonight. He's too sleepy to act as footman, I'm afraid." 

When Don Diego reclined on a bench, a yawning Felipe climbed onto his lap. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer; the drowsy boy rested his cheek against Diego's shoulder and closed his eyes. Don Diego wrapped the folds of his cape around the little boy and clasped him against Diego's chest. 

_This was fun,_ Felipe thought, as sleep crept over him. _And soon, we're gonna have the_ posada.


	3. The Posadas

The morning that followed Guadalupe Day dawned cool and sunny. For the next two days, the de la Vega household was very busy. 

Felipe helped Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Don Rafael attach pine cones to wide red satin ribbons. The four of them tied other satin ribbons into bows. They lashed evergreen branches into clusters, then made ropes by affixing the clusters to long strings. Meanwhile, Felipe's fellow servants cleaned the _hacienda_ and helped the de la Vegas arrange the Christmas decorations on the walls, doors, and ceilings. On Christmas Eve, the de la Vegas would set up an evergreen tree and decorate it. 

"Diego has always loved Christmas," Don Alejandro said with a chuckle, in response to a comment by Rafael about Don Diego's increasing excitement. It was the day before the _posadas_ were scheduled to start. "When he was just a boy, he would ask his mother and me every day, 'How much longer till Christmas?'" 

As always, the elderly _caballero_ stood erect, with his shoulders squared. Amusement creased his face as he spoke. The three gentlemen and Felipe assembled in the foyer, where they'd been putting up decorations. The mid-afternoon sunshine streamed through the stained glass window in the carved mahogany door. 

Laughing, Don Diego pinned a sprig of holly to the doorframe, then scratched his head. "Christmas, for me, is--and should be--a joyous time." The others agreed. 

Don Alejandro turned to Felipe. "My boy, Santa Claus will bring you your gifts on Christmas Eve. You will find them under the tree on Christmas morning. And on the night before Epiphany, the three Kings will bring you some more presents, and set them in the front doorway. So be sure to set your sandals there the night before, all right?" 

Felipe nodded. The de la Vegas had told him about Santa Claus the day before. The little boy gazed admiringly up at the rope of evergreen branches looped across the top of the doorframe. The servants had helped their _patróns_ loop the other ropes across the fireplace mantle and in several other places. They had attached the pine cones to walls and to mahogany doors. A wreath hung on the entrance door, facing the picket gate. A Nativity scene rested on the coffee table in the drawing room. 

Diego turned to Felipe. "Well, _amigo,_ I'm done for now. Shall we play a game of checkers?" 

Nodding vigorously, Felipe followed the _caballero_ to his suite of rooms. Don Diego had taught him to play checkers a few weeks before during a rainstorm, and they had played the game daily since. When the de la Vegas had taken Felipe to see the other California doctors, Diego had taken his ivory checkerboard along so that Felipe could keep in practice. At night, in the tavern room the three of them shared, Don Diego and Felipe would play a couple of games. Sometimes Diego would win, and other times, Felipe did. 

That night, Don Diego and Felipe played three games in the _caballero's_ sitting room. Diego won the first game, and Felipe won the other two. 

The next morning, Felipe awakened with one thought in his head. _Tonight's the_ posada _!_ he felt like shouting, as he rolled up his sleeping mat. _How long till Christmas? Nine days, right?_

He counted on his fingers. Sure enough, Christmas Day was just nine days away. And for the first time in his life, Felipe was going to receive presents on Christmas Day as well as on Three Kings' Day. The little boy couldn't wait. 

All day, Felipe helped his fellow servants and the de la Vegas make the final preparations for the first of the _posada_ celebrations. When late afternoon arrived, everything was ready for the evening festivities. 

"Well, Diego, Rafael, this is it." Don Alejandro sighed and rubbed his head. "Let's sit down and relax until the _padre_ and the church orphans arrive. You, too, Felipe. You're going to wear yourself out before the _posada_ even begins, if you don't calm down." He reached down to settle a fidgety Felipe. 

Don Diego laughed. "Felipe, here, has certainly been excited all day." He rubbed the boy's back. 

Felipe smiled broadly. He had not expected to be, but he really was excited. Hopping from one foot to the other, he scanned the room to admire the decorations. The pine cones, the red ribbons, and the ropes of branches looked so pretty! And the Nativity scene the maid had set up on a coffee table looked so polished and lifelike. Would their visitors never come? 

Don Alejandro extended his arms. "Come here, _amigo,_ and I'll tell you a story while we wait. How's that?" Felipe climbed into his lap and nestled in the elderly _caballero's_ arms. Don Alejandro told the little boy a story about Saint Nicholas. 

Minutes later, Padre Bernardo and his young charges arrived. Don Alejandro laughed as he, Diego, and Rafael welcomed them in the drawing room. "Well, _niños,_ are you ready?" The aged _don_ bent down to pat a little girl's cheek. "You look ready to break the _piñata_ now, Rosita." The girl smiled shyly. 

To Felipe's dismay, Paquito stood in the midst of the assembled children. Felipe had not expected him to come. The other boy crossed his eyes at Felipe, who pursed his lips and turned his back. If only Paquito had stayed behind! 

Before Felipe had a chance to brood over his enemy's arrival any further, the _posada_ ceremony began. Playing the roles of Mary and Joseph, Rosita and her brother, Pedro, bore the figures of the Holy Family on a small litter between them. Only the baby Jesus was missing; it would not be included in the _posada_ procession until Christmas Eve. 

Felipe and the other children followed in a procession, as Rosita and Pedro took turns knocking on door after door in the hallways. Even though Felipe couldn't hear what the "innkeeper" was saying, he knew from past experience at previous _posadas_ that the boy behind the door was saying, "No _posada_! No shelter." 

At last, Pedro knocked on the mahogany door that opened into the enclosed _patio_. Apparently, the voice on the other side must have said, "Welcome, holy pilgrims," because the door swung open and the two children trotted into the _patio_ , followed by the others. Paper lanterns strung from column to column hung around the _patio's_ edges, glowing with lit candles. 

Two long tables, draped with glistening snow-white tablecloths and covered with snacks, stood end to end. A _piñata_ shaped like a _burro_ hung from the awning on the other side of the _patio_. Another Nativity scene rested on a round table near the refreshment tables. Red ribbons, pine cones, sprigs of holly, and ropes of tree branches hung everywhere. 

"All right, _niños_! Time to break the _piñata_." Don Diego held up a handkerchief and a long, fat stick. "You may go first, Rosita." 

After three other children had taken their turns, Don Alejandro blindfolded Felipe, turned him around three times, and gave him the stick. The little boy swung it two times in a vain attempt to hit the _piñata_. On the third try, he felt a jolt shoot through his hands. Before he could react, someone was untying the blindfold. 

"You did it, _amigo_!" Don Rafael smiled at him. "You broke the _piñata_. Congratulations!" 

Felipe rushed toward the candy and toys that now lay scattered on the floor. For the next several minutes, the assembled children crawled around, grabbing handfuls of the candy and stuffing their pockets. The _centavo_ -size cobblestones left imprints in the kids' knees when they stood up. 

Felipe grabbed a straw _burro_ , smaller than his hand, and gazed at it for a long moment. _I love it!_ he thought. _I love it!_

The rest of the evening flew by. The children gorged themselves on candy and other snacks. The de la Vegas took turns telling them the story of Mary and Joseph, and the birth of Jesus. When Don Diego played his guitar, the de la Vegas and every child except Felipe sang Christmas carols. Felipe did not interact directly with the other children; instead, he stuck close to the de la Vegas. 

Once, as Felipe wandered around the _patio_ , he saw a little girl leaning against one of the columns. A morose expression etched her elfin face, and tears streaked her cheeks. Paquito crouched next to her, a sullen expression marring his own face. 

Sadness welled up in the servant boy. _Why is she crying?_ he wondered. After a moment of hesitation, Felipe approached her. 

The girl brushed back her long black hair and gazed at Felipe sadly. "I was wishin' our mamá and papá could be here." She took a long breath, glancing at Paquito. "They died a few months ago. A horse killed them. We don't have no other relatives, me and Paquito, so we have to stay at the church. Paquito's my brother." 

She bit her lower lip and pressed her fingertips against her cheeks. "I wish Mamá and Papá was here!" 

Felipe nodded his understanding. He knew just how she felt; he had yearned for the same thing countless times. How he wished he could make her feel better! 

With signs, he asked her where her candy was. "I ate it," she said. "We didn't get much. The rest of you got to it before us." She glanced at her brother again, who just stared at the stone tiles at his feet. 

Felipe winced. At that moment, a lesson his former priest had taught him in Mexico, the previous spring, came to his mind. 

"You must learn to show your love for God and for others, by doing something that people don't naturally like to do." Padre Pablo's kind voice echoed in his mind's ear. "You must learn to give up something you like for the good of someone else, and to do something for someone else that you don't want to do." 

Felipe pivoted so the girl wouldn't see the struggle on his face. He didn't want to give up _any_ of the candy he'd collected. But maybe if he gave her half of it, it would make her feel better. She needed cheering up, and he felt sure that giving her some of his candy would do it. He could only hope that Paquito wouldn't cause any trouble. 

Slowly, Felipe turned back to face her. He reached into his woolen sash where he'd stuffed his share of the candy. He grabbed a handful and handed it to her. 

The little girl's eyes lit up as he poured it into her hand. " _Gracias,_ Felipe!" She smiled broadly. "Look, Paquito!" 

Her brother rose to his feet. " _Si,_ Juanita. I see it." As Paquito gazed wistfully at the candy in her hand, Felipe sighed. Pity and resentment warred in his soul. 

Suddenly, without thinking, he inserted his hand back into his woolen sash. Grabbing the rest of his candy, he held it out toward the other boy. 

Biting his lip, Paquito took the candy. " _Gracias,_ Felipe." He hesitated. "I'm sorry I tried to get you in trouble at the _fiesta_." 

Felipe nodded. This time, he felt sure, Paquito meant the apology. With gestures, he asked if Paquito and Juanita wanted to play with him. _"Si, si!"_ Juanita wriggled. Paquito nodded agreement. 

With a happy grin, Felipe led them toward the other children. Contentment infused his soul. No resentment toward Paquito spoiled his fun now; he felt only a deep inner joy. Felipe raced around the edge of the _patio_ with Paquito, while Juanita played with several other little girls. All four children gorged themselves on candy and other refreshments, as did the others. 

At last, it was time to end the party. The adults herded the sleepy children into the front garden and toward the wagon that had brought them. Each boy and girl carried a basket filled with confections, and held a toy he or she had taken from the _piñata_. Yawning, Felipe glanced at the glittering stars dotting the sky. 

"Well, Diego, Alejandro, Rafael, this has been a most fun-filled evening." The _padre_ shook their hands. "And the children have you to thank for it." 

Don Rafael nodded. "It did me much good to help sponsor it, _Padre_." He glanced at Felipe. "It was good for us both." 

Fingering his beads, the priest nodded agreement. "I know. Helping others is always good medicine for a sick heart." He gazed at Felipe. "My son, that was a fine thing you did for Paquito and Juanita, giving them your candy as you did. Especially in light of what happened between you and Paquito the other day. I'm proud of you." He patted the boy's cheek. Felipe smiled, then yawned again. 

Padre Bernardo blessed Felipe before approaching the wagon. "God bless you, my son. I'll see you again, tomorrow night." The de la Vegas helped the mission children climb into the wagon. The priest clambered into the driver's seat and drove the wagon back toward town. 

The remaining group returned to the _patio_ to clean it up. Don Alejandro glanced at his gold timepiece as it gleamed in the candlelight, then turned toward Felipe. " _Amigo,_ it's time you were heading back to the Gomez hut. We have eight more days of this to go, and we don't want you getting sick for lack of sleep." 

With a reluctant nod, Felipe extended his arms for a hug. Don Diego embraced him and kissed his forehead. So did Don Alejandro. Don Rafael ruffled his hair. 

"See you in the morning, Felipe." Don Alejandro patted his back. Felipe scampered toward the hut he shared with Pablo and Juana Gomez. No sooner did he silently recite his bedtime prayers and lay his head on the straw mat than he fell asleep. His stuffed bear and straw donkey lay next to his head. 

**ZZZZZ**

_I can't wait!_ Felipe leaped to his feet, dressed himself, and rolled up his straw mat. _It's Christmas Day!_ Visions of the last nine days flew through his mind. 

Nine evenings of _posada_ festivities had flown by, each one more joyous than the last. Felipe had accumulated eight more straw animals--a dog, a cat, a chicken, a horse, a pig, a fox, a cow, and a robin. Paquito had behaved himself at every one, and had even shared his candy with Felipe twice. Felipe hoped they would be friends. Felipe had not directly interacted with the other children, though, at any of the _posadas_. When he wasn't with Paquito, he had stayed with his _patróns_. 

The final, most important _posada_ had been held in the village _plaza_ the previous night, and the de la Vegas had taken Felipe to the Christmas Eve mass before it began. That night, a figure of the baby Jesus had been included in the figurines of the Holy Family the children paraded from building to building. _Caballeros, doñas,_ and soldiers had attended the party in the tavern, following the _posada_. Felipe had helped decorate a Christmas tree Victoria had ordered set up in the dining area. A Nativity scene had rested on display against the wall facing the tavern's front entrance during the festivities. 

During the nine days, Felipe had made four presents with the cook's help--one for Don Diego, one for Don Alejandro, one for Don Rafael, and one for Victoria. He hoped they would like his gifts. By now, Maria should have put them under the tree for him, gift-wrapped. Meanwhile, she had probably cooked breakfast. 

Felipe hastily ran a comb through his brown hair, then followed the Gomezes toward the de la Vega kitchen. He would eat breakfast and supper there as he normally did, but the noon meal, he would eat with the de la Vegas and Señorita Escalante. But first, there were presents to open. 

Felipe couldn't wait to open his own gifts. What would they contain? What had Santa Claus brought him? 

"All right, Felipe." With a laugh, Maria set a bowl of cornmeal mush and a glass of orange juice before him. "I know you're anxious to open your gifts, but first you're going to eat every bite of your breakfast. And don't worry; I set the gifts you made under the tree, first thing this morning." 

Relieved, Felipe nodded acquiescence. Obediently, he bowed his head for the blessing, then dipped his wooden spoon into the steaming mush. 

After breakfast, Felipe raced toward the drawing room. He wished he could speak, so he could holler the excitement welling up in his heart. The day before, the de la Vegas had set up a tree next to the piano, and Felipe had helped them decorate it. Diego had told him that the presents would be arranged underneath. The de la Vegas' Nativity scene now stood on the desk against the wall. 

Felipe found his _patróns_ assembled in the drawing room. To his joy, Victoria had already joined them. 

Don Diego laughed as the boy scampered toward him. "I wondered how long it would take Felipe to join us this morning!" He caught the boy up in his arms and hugged him tightly. The familiar scent of men's cologne filled Felipe's nostrils. 

As Diego set the little boy down, Victoria reached out. " _Feliz Navidad,_ Felipe!" She kissed him on his soft cheek. Felipe hugged her. 

Don Alejandro glanced at his timepiece. "Well, everyone, let's open our gifts!" 

Felipe whirled around. A variety of packages wrapped in red-and-green paper lay in piles underneath the Christmas tree. He darted toward the tree and knelt on the smooth marble floor, next to the pile of presents. Little wooden figures hung from the branches, and red satin bows and wax candles had been attached to them. 

Felipe squatted on the floor to examine gifts closely. As he took a close look at the packages, he noticed that each one had a square of parchment pinned on it, with a word written on the parchment. Since Felipe couldn't read, he didn't have the slightest idea what they said. To his delight, he also saw that the gifts Maria had helped him make were also there, just as she had said they would be. Someone had pinned squares of parchment on them as well. 

_Which ones are mine?_ he wondered. _Which ones did Santa Claus bring?_

Don Alejandro knelt next to him. "Each gift has the name of the person for whom it's intended. I'll read the name out loud, Felipe, and you take it to that person." 

Felipe nodded. The aged _don_ picked up the smallest package. "'Victoria,'" he read loud, facing Felipe so the little boy could read his lips. Felipe scrambled to his feet, accepted the package, and carried it to the innkeeper, who smiled and thanked him. 

Don Alejandro picked up another package. "'Rafael,'" he read aloud. Felipe took the package to Don Rafael, who smiled and patted his shoulder. 

Felipe darted back to the tree. Don Alejandro read aloud the next tag: "'Diego.'" Felipe handed Don Diego the package. 

"'Felipe.'" Don Alejandro handed the little boy a small package. "This is for you. Let's wait until everyone has his packages, my boy, then we'll all open them together." Felipe nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to wait any length of time to open his gifts; he wanted to do that right then! However, he had to do as he was told. 

"'Alejandro.'" The aged _don_ set a package on the floor next to his feet. "'Diego.' 'Rafael.' 'Victoria.'" 

Obediently, Felipe waited until he had given every de la Vega his presents and Victoria hers. Then he sat cross-legged on the floor to open his own gifts. The marble floor felt smooth and cold to his hands. The first package he unwrapped contained a wooden sword. 

_I love it!_ the little boy thought. _I love it!_ A delighted Felipe held the toy sword up for the de la Vegas and Victoria to see. 

"Yes, Felipe." Don Diego reached over to touch the sword's tip. "Now you have your very own toy sword to play with." 

Grinning, Felipe waved the sword in the air, pretending to fence. The _patróns_ and Victoria laughed. He then laid the sword on the floor by his leg and picked up another package Don Alejandro had given him. 

A wooden top lay inside. It was painted bright red, with straight navy-blue lines that circled it. Felipe set it on the floor and twisted his wrist to set it in motion. The top spun for the next several seconds, then fell on its side. Felipe grinned at his _patróns_ , who laughed again. 

The little boy's next gift turned out to be a wooden toy soldier, wearing a private's uniform. Felipe laughed silently and held it up. For a long moment, he just gazed at the toy soldier. 

He turned around just in time to see Don Diego unwrap the present Felipe had made for him. Felipe had woven a small basket out of straw and tied a red satin ribbon around the handle. A square of fudge Maria had helped him make the day before rested inside. 

"Felipe, this is a nice present!" Diego held up the basket and sniffed the fudge. " _Gracias, amigo._ I shall save the fudge to eat at dinnertime." Felipe smiled. 

Turning back to his own gifts, Felipe gently grasped the next one. To his delight, the package consisted of candy and a square of fudge. _Maria must have made me this!_ he thought. 

Felipe popped a piece of candy into his mouth. As he swallowed it, he glanced at the three remaining packages. 

The first of the three consisted of a long rope, edged with wooden handles painted red. Felipe held it up, puzzled. 

"That's a jump rope," Don Alejandro said. "Have you ever used one?" Felipe shook his head. 

Rising to his feet, Don Rafael took the rope. Grasping it by the handles, he whirled it over his head and under his feet, jumping over the rope as he did so. He did that four more times, then handed it to Felipe. 

The servant boy clutched the handles and whirled the rope over his head, as Rafael had done. However, when he tried to whirl it under his feet, it tripped him. Don Rafael grabbed him to keep him from falling. 

"It takes practice, Felipe." The _caballero_ patted his cheek. "If you'll stick it out and not give up, you'll be jumping like a pro in no time." He held up a basket of fudge Felipe had made for him. "Thank you for this fudge, Felipe." He bit into it and swallowed. "Delicious!" 

"I thank you, too, my boy." Don Alejandro held up his own basket. 

"And so do I." Victoria took a small bite out of her own square. "Don Rafael's right. This _is_ delicious!" 

Smiling, Felipe dropped the rope and squatted on the marble floor once more. The next package contained a hand puppet. It wore a king's royal robe and a gold-painted crown rested on top of its head. 

Grinning, Felipe inserted his hand into it. He thrust three of his fingers into the head, and his thumb and index finger into the arms. He held the puppet above his head, waving its arms. Laughing, Don Diego shook the puppet's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." Felipe giggled silently. 

The last package was big and rectangular. The little boy tore the wrapping off, eager to see what lay underneath. 

A smooth, polished, dark-brown mahogany box lay exposed. Pulling the lid off, Felipe gaped. Inside lay an ivory checkerboard. Red and black checker pieces rested next to it, in separate compartments. 

Felipe stared at the checkerboard, then at his _patróns_. 

"You've got your own checkerboard now, don't you?" Don Diego smiled. 

Dropping the box on the floor, Felipe leaped to his feet and hugged the _caballero_. " _De nada,_ my friend." Don Diego kissed his cheek. "Santa Claus suggested to me that you might like one, so I ordered it for you." 

Diego drew the boy onto his lap. "After _siesta_ , we'll play a game with your new checkerboard. How's that?" Felipe nodded vigorously. That would be fun! 

_I do thank Santa Claus!_ he thought, fidgeting with joy. 

Perched next to his son on the couch, Don Alejandro leaned toward the little boy. "Don't forget--today and on January 6, you will eat the main meal of the day with us. This evening, you'll eat your supper in the kitchen with the other servants, as you usually do, but you'll eat the noon meal with Diego, Rafael, Señorita Escalante, and me." Felipe grinned in anticipation. 

Don Diego wrapped his arms around the servant boy. "You know, Father?" He hugged Felipe. "This young man's been with us for nearly two months now. And he's been with me for the last four. It doesn't seem possible that so much time has gone by." 

Don Alejandro nodded. "He's brought new life into our _hacienda_ , hasn't he, son? Until you brought Felipe to Los Angeles, I hadn't realized how much life and joy had been lacking here all these years, since the death of your mother. It's going to be fun watching him grow up." His eyes twinkled again. 

"It certainly will." Victoria's eyes shone. "That boy's a joy and a blessing to us all." 

Giggling silently, Felipe relaxed. It felt wonderful to snuggle in Don Diego's lap, with Diego's arms wrapped around him. It had been such fun to take part in the Guadalupe Day _fiesta_ and in the _posadas_ with the other children. 

_Padre Bernardo said helping them would be good medicine,_ he thought. He understood, at last, what the kind priest had meant. Not only had the little boy thoroughly enjoyed the fun and excitement the _posadas_ and _fiesta_ had brought, but knowing that he'd helped make it fun for the church orphans, had cheered up two of them, and had made presents for his _patróns_ that they liked had added to his enjoyment. He had even managed to make a friend out of a boy who had at first hated him. 

Felipe wiggled out of Diego's lap and darted toward his presents lying in a pile on the floor. He could hardly wait to start playing with his new toys!


End file.
